Entities, such as software developers and/or vendors, provide software and services. For example, a software vendor can provide one or more applications and/or platforms to one or more customers. In some examples, an application is developed and tested during a design-time, is deployed to a customer landscape during a deploy-time, and is executed on the customer landscape during a run-time. In some examples, the customer landscape includes one or more computing devices (e.g., client computing devices, server computing devices) and one or more data stores (e.g., databases) that are used to execute the application.
The software vendor can provide application maintenance services during the run-time. For example, incidents can occur, which result from an error and/or unexpected performance of the application. In some examples, and in response to an incident, audit data can be provided and can include data associated with one or more parameters that may be relevant to the incident (e.g., an identifier associated with a computing device that resulted in an error, a time/date of the incident, a user that was logged in at the time of the incident). In some examples, the audit data can include customer-sensitive data, which is accessed by the software vendor during resolution and/or correction of the incident.